


Annie

by CathLean



Series: The Quarantine Chronicles [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Mentioned Mike Zacharias, Multi, No Angst, Pandemics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:27:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28882434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CathLean/pseuds/CathLean
Summary: Annie Leonhart is tired.
Relationships: Floch Forster/Annie Leonhart
Series: The Quarantine Chronicles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2118147
Kudos: 2





	Annie

Annie Leonhardt was tired. Tired of work and sick and tired hearing about this damned virus. She was especially annoyed because her boss at the vintage video game shop she worked at refused to adhere to the government mandated quarantine, claiming that "video games are essential during these trying times". _Try these nuts_.

Between answering increasingly idiotic questions _(why would they have Doom Eternal at a vintage shop??_ ) and dodging her strange boss who kept sniffing her and telling her that she "smelled anxious", she was more than ready to clock out, go home, and crawl into her bed, surrounded by the Powerpuff Girls pillows she got as a gag birthday gift from her roommate, Hitch.

She boarded the bus, pleasantly surprised by how nice and mostly empty it was. Granted, it was like that because most people were stuck at home, but whatever, silver lining. After fake coughing, causing a woman to frightfully grab her bags and scurry to the front of the bus, she got to sit in her favorite window seat. She put her headphones in, and leaned her head against the window, ready to enjoy her long, 15 minute ride home. Then, out of nowhere--

"'Scuse me, is this seat taken?" She sighed, looked up from her phone, and rolled her eyes. Standing in front of her was a tall, lanky dude with the most ridiculous hair she'd ever seen in her entire life. It looked like a bird's nest made out of auburn hair. Like it was tousled by God or some shit. What the _hell_.

"It's not taken, much like majority of other seats on the bus", she replied, hoping that he'd take the hint and sit literally anywhere else.

"Oh, cool!" He rudely pushed her bag off the seat and slumped down next to her. She hoped that he wasn't one of those types that conversed with random people on the bus. But then...

"So, whaddya think about this whole corona thing? It's crazy, right? Technically, I'm not even supposed to be sitting this close to you, but wutevs." He then went on to ramble about everything, from the coronavirus to how some "uppity vintage game shop" didn't have his precious Doom Eternal game. Annie kept her signature scowl on, but she had to admit to herself that he wasn't that boring, and he smelled good, like clean laundry or something.

His name was Floch ("Yanno, like Flock of Seagulls", he so helpfully explained). He had just been laid off from his IT job and was on his way to buy groceries and head home. Annie tried to be polite by nodding at the appropriate times and grunting when he said anything vaguely humorous. She didn't want to encourage him, but, for some reason, wasn't in the mood to be her usually prickly self, either.

When the bus was nearing his stop, he grabbed his bag, stood up, and handed her a small piece of paper. With a wide, slightly deranged smile, he took a deep breath and said, "here's my number. If COVID-19 doesn't take you out, can I?" He actually wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"Um, I don't think so, sorry", she replied. She wasn't interested in getting to know anyone in that way, especially in a time where sitting too closely to someone could literally kill you. He didn't looked fazed at all, and simply said, "alrighty, fair enough. Stay safe out there", then waved, and got off the bus. She couldn't wait to tell Hitch about that dreadful line he used.

For some reason, though, she didn't crumple his number like she usually would. Maybe it was his overly earnest personality. Maybe it was the fact that her frosty demeanor didn't deter him at all. Maybe one day, out of sheer desperation, she'd give him a call.

 _Maybe_.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea why I paired these two together, but it seems to work, oddly enough.


End file.
